My Damn Girlfriend Pretender
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: Hiruma wants Mamori to be his girlfriend.. no, pretending as girlfriend in front of Hiruma's parents. But Pretending CAN be turn into serious, isn't it? One Shot, HiruMamo.


**Made by: **_.d'Ballista XD_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own __**Eyeshield 21**__ XD esp. the __**characters**__ :D but I would like to own __**Hiruma Youichi**__, can I? XD_

**Author's Note:**

_hahaha~ my __**first fanfic**__ for my best and favorite couple in __**Eyeshield 21**__ :D when I add the father and mother of Hiruma Youichi, I was thinking if its really true, "what will be the faces of his parents? is it evil looking too? XD" hahaha... __**(kekeke.)**__ please comment too about my first fanfic! And… YA-HA! XD_

_ONE-SHOT XD (I haven't know all about chapter-thingy) :D_

**Summary:**

_Hiruma wants Mamori to be his girlfriend.. no, pretending as girlfriend in front of Hiruma's parents for the administration of the International football school that is owned by his father. He will hold the administration of the school unless Hiruma had an affair with other people. So, he choses Mamori for this task. but, __**pretending can be serious**__, is'nt it?_

_**Title: My Damn Girlfriend Pretender **_

After Mamori enters the Deimon Devil Bats team as Manager, she already protected the Fastest Running Back of their team, Sena. she really wants to enter just protect him, not in the affection from the evil smiles from the Devilish Quarterback of the team, Hiruma.

After a 2-month duty on their team, she was unexpectedly asked from the evil quarterback. One day Hiruma and Mamori was on the clubhouse settling about the match between the Hakushuu Dinosaurs and Deimon Devil Bats, while the others are on practice training at the field of Deimon High. Hiruma was busy on typing in his laptop, while Mamori was preparing for the break time of the other Deimon Devil Bats members.

"They sure really work hard for the match between them and Hakushuu Dinosaurs." Mamori said it unexpectedly while preparing a bunch of drinking water.

"keh, you really care about that damn pranks, dont you?" Hiruma made an evil-smile slightly.

Mamori slammed slowly her tray full of drinking waters that she carried to go to the field in the table.

"Hiruma-kun, what you'd keep talking with a bad words?" She certainly asked him.

"kekeke, Mind your own business, damn manager." Hiruma still busy clicking at the laptop he carried.

"Dont call me that, Hiruma-kun! I have a name!" she shouted.

"tsk. okay, Damn Mamori-san." he said it with a low voice of an evil laugh "kekeke."

Mamori runs immediately at the backdoor, then handed the mop displayed. She carried until she go back to Hiruma's place, and front of him.

"what did you say?" Mamori angrily said, with tapping of her carried mop in the floor.

"heh. what's that mop for?" Hiruma placed the laptop on the table, opened the cabinet, and get the longest gun he ever had.

Mamori placed the mop in the side.

"ACK!" Mamori thought. but she never give up. "don't ever call me that! I dont want to argue with a devil like you" when she turned hurrily to get the drinking waters to get back to field, but Hiruma stopped her, holding his right hand.

"D-Dont touch me!" Mamori tried to evade her hand to him, but she can't do it.

"I'll ask you one more thing, damn manager. If you wo'nt follow my task for you, I would terminate you in being a manager of our team. No wonder that damn shrimp will be out of confident for himself, and full of fear entering the football. keh." He uncertainly said it without unholding her hand.

"Uhh! could you please unhold now my hand?" Mamori angrily shook off her hand, but seems the evil hands can't leave it.

"tsk, Okay, but answer my question." he smiled after he said it, and unhold her hand.

Mamori seems worried about Sena, the fastest running back of Deimon Devil Bats, the one she cared for everything. "You really want to scare me? hah!"

"You wont take over to that shrimp if you wont do. take the consequences." he angrily said.

_'Sena was confident enough, but I want to do again what I do when we're still young.'_ she thought.

"What kind of task is that?" she angrily asked, holding her own hand._ 'Gah! he hold it tightly! this devil!'_, she thought.

"Be my girlfriend. keh."

"Mamori-san seems busy at the clubhouse." Monta said to Sena when they are on the side of the field, "It was past 5. Sena, let's go to clubhouse to take a break."

Sena told the other members while they are practicing more. "Minna, let's go to clubhouse."

_'I wonder Hiruma-san did'nt go here to check if we're practicing or not. nor a sound of a gun.'_ Kurita thought unwillingly.

They started already to walk through the clubhouse.

"What? With you? No, I wont do that." Mamori folded his hand while shouting.

"then, you're terminated. kekeke." but Hiruma, beside of his evil smiling face, he thought,_ 'I wont hold the adminstration of the school if I wont do this stuff.'_

"N-No, okay, Hiruma-kun, but what is this all about?" she asked with a shocked face._ 'why me!'_

"Do for me, damn manager. I'll tell you tommorow morning, let's meet here. and wear a formal attire." he get his laptop beside him on the table, and start clicking and typing.

"could you tell me why?" Mamori asked angrily again. she thought several times when she heard from Hiruma's words, _'Do for him?'_

"Stop those damn questions, damn manager! just do what I say or else, you know the consequences." He told her with an irritated face.

And the door of the clubhouse opened.

"Mamori-san, you didnt go to the field. what happened?" Monta asked her. And everyone was going inside the clubhouse.

"uhm, I prepared the water and ready to go there, but it seems I'm late. Gomene, I was cleaning here inside." She unexpectedly said.

"Oh, its okay, Mamori-neechan." Sena told her.

_'Sena, I wont leave here as manager so I could care for you.' _she thought, but being an evil's girlfriend is wrong turn.

"Hey, damn brats, listen!" Hiruma said after he closed and put his laptop on the table. "We will take a break tommorow. Let's practice again on the next day."

"Hai!" everyone said.

Everyone was excited to do anything without Football matters. They talked over and over again.

"Yosh! we can bet tommorow who will be the best game maniac!" the one of the Huh Huh Brothers said to the other.

"Hah. you wont beat me!" said from the other.

"Daikichi-san! Let's visit the Shrine tommorow!" Kurita said to Daikichi.

"hai, Kurita-senpai!" Daikichi said.

But seems the only who are not excited is Mamori, to become Hiruma's girlfriend.

_'Gah, that Hiruma! I'll kill him after this day!'_

after Mamori watched herself in the mirror, wearing her formal attire, she continue to fix her hair.

_'what is this all about?'_

after she fixed herself, she go to the clubhouse.

"You're late, damn manager."

Hiruma told her with annuisance._ 'what the hell is that mini formal attire?'_, he smiled accordingly.

"hmph, you still say that word. I have a name!" Mamori told her with an eye contact with him.

"My damn girlfriend," Hiruma continued, "is'nt nice?" he laughed after he said it.

"What happened to you? you're acting strangely." she said with a full of questions.

"Keh. why? now I'll tell you, this is only be a role of pretending in the front of the administration of the school that my father holds."

Mamori suddenly changed her mood. "it means, only pretending? and why in the administration of the school?"

"My father wants to hold me an International Football school owned by him. and now, the time that I will to hold the school, he said, I will hold the school, but I need to have an affair to the other. It seems he dont trust me if I am the only one to hold the school." He uncertainly said.

"I know your father trust you, because still, he want to leave the administration of the school to you." Mamori sadly said._ 'thats why he wants me to follow his task, and the words 'do for him', is what I care for now.'_

"keh." Hiruma gritted. "All that we do now is to pretend as couple."

"But how? I dont have experience with that." Mamori shocked. _'hmmph!'_

"Just observe the other couples how they do, Damn-"

Mamori looked him with a strange and angry look.

"Okay, Ma..Mamori-san..." Hiruma told her with a full of questions._ 'damn! I told her._.'

"Practice that good manner, okay?" Mamori smiled. _'He can say good words with a manner of time.'_

"Good morning, Hiruma-san."

Somebody greeted Hiruma with a flash, and approach him with a good manner.

_'Whaaaaaaaaaaaa~ is this a school? this is like a company building rather than a school!'_ Mamori thought.

When they are entering the company-building-like school, they walk towards the Administration room. Suddenly Hiruma holds Mamori's hands while walking, and its like telling her when he looks on her face,_'it has now started, my damn pretending girlfriend.'_

"Hiruma Youichi, finally, you are here." his father, Hiroshima Youichi, appeared in the administration room after his secretary called.

"Keh. Now I bring what you want." Hiruma said it with an evil-look at Mamori._ 'do it now, damn manager!' _he thought with an eye to eye contact with her.

"Uhm, I am Mamori Anezaki, nice to meet you, Mr. Youichi." she greeted the owner of the school._'using me Hiruma-kun, huh?'_ she thought when she rewinds what Hiruma said earlier.

"Oh, nice to meet you, future Mrs. Youichi." His father said when shaking hands with her._ 'though Hiruma encountered this kind of thing but it wont flow according to the beauty each of them, he encountered with this girl full of respect.'_

_'Damn! Dad havent to tell her!' _Hiruma thought after hearing their family name at Mamori's.

_'Gah! I dont want to change my name!' _Mamori thought it too.

(pretending is really hard XD)

"your mom will be here. we will have a dinner later when she comes." his father said.

Somebody entered the administration room.

"Oh, my dear. Son, you're here already! ooh, seems your girlfriend is cute." his mother came.

_'I wonder these are the parents of Hiruma-kun.' _Mamori smiled.

"Mom! Damn, what are you saying all about?" Hiruma angrily said.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori said it loudly. She make an eye to eye contact with him with an angry look._ 'Dont ever say that word again, esp. in the front of your mom!'_

_'I know what you're thinking, damn manager.'_ he thought it to her.

"uh-huhh, let's go now!" his mother only ignore what her son says. _'Hiruma still not changed by words. But I wonder he's little bit changed with his actions.'_

With by double-date-alike in one of the restaurants in Tokyo with an english cuisine, they are already ordered and seated in one table. after a minute, the orders are contributed.

"Hmm, seems Mamori-san had no worry for my son, right, Hiruma?" his mother said.

_'Oh yeah, I have no worries about pretending couple. keh. Seems I will be carried in the temptation of these two.'_ Hiruma thought.

"Hiruma-kuunn~," with Mamori's sweet voice, "say, 'AH'!"

_'Damn manager! what are you doing? Oh yeah, we're in front of my parents. its 'pretending', you did, damn manager?'_ Hiruma slightly turned to Mamori's position. "AHH..?"

_'Hmm.. tasty.'_ Hiruma thought._ 'I must do better than her.'_

And he tapped his hands to Mamori's shoulders. "Here's yours.. say, 'AH'.."

Mamori smiled, and accept the humble offering by Hiruma.

_'He had some sweetness beside his evil look face.'_ "Yum!" Mamori exclaimed.

Hiruma rolled his hands into her neck.

"Hwa~ is this Hiruma?" Mamori thought about it.

"keh keh keh," Hiruma continued, "I was thinking a new place to go after we will eat here."

Mamori thought,_ 'eh? doesn't mean..'_

"We're all alone."

Hiruma and Mamori was walking at the street where we can see the falls, streetlights, and a good nature.

"Hiruma-kun, what do you mean by this? I thought we will pretend all the time?" Mamori asked, while they're walking. Hiruma was chewing a bubble gum, and looking up in the sky, where the moon comes up.

"because..."

suddenly the crowd in the street was shouting.

"-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Move out!"

Hiruma suddenly panicked too. "Damn! what is this? Mamo-"

Hiruma looked for Mamori, but she's not on his side.

"M-Mamori!" after by second, Hiruma shocked what was come out in his mouth. _'Oops, Damn Manager. Where did she go?'_

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori shouted, she was looking for Hiruma too. they are both seperated._ 'Jeez! where did he go?'_

Somebody taps on her shoulders. She remembered Hiruma tapped his shoulders while they're eating.

"Hiru- AH!"

"Come little girl, follow me..." A man with a gun stared at her closely.

"Let go of me!" she heard the click of his gun._ 'this is bad.. I was close to him. I wonder where Hiruma-kun is.'_ and she noticed something from the man._ 'this man was.. a kidnapper!'_

The police are on position to have Mamori safe from the kidnapper.

The police announced, "let go of the girl! why did you do this?"

"Mind on your business!" the kidnapper replied.

and suddenly one of the polices come out at the car. and walking through the kidnapper's position slowly.

"If you kill her, or make her unsafe, I will curse you. Keh, I dont know what to do with you, just because to let her safe." he suddenly stopped walking after he said it.

Mamori heard it word by word. but the one word she kept reminiscing, is Hiruma's laugh._ 'keh?' _she repeat the word._ 'is that-'_

The police get his cap at his head...

"Hiruma!" Mamori kept looking at his uniform._ 'Hiruma.. all of you said, was jus true?_' Mamori suddenly laughed in low voice._ 'uwah~ what's with up in the police uniform? h-hey!'_

"kekekeke, You will never get anything from her. Or else, you know whats the consequences. Im here to protect and care for her. Tsk. what am I doing?" a very serious quarterback find his weakness to say this in front of everyone.

The kidnapper moved Mamori slightly and his hands rolled up on her shoulders.

"Do you know him?" the kidnapper asked.

"Ah- kinda?" Mamori dont know what to answer, but what's really come out of her mouth, was_ 'I really know him.'_

"Whoa, seems the street was full of crowd. Let's take a look, Monta-kun." Sena said it, noticing the street full of people.

"Sure! Let's take a look MAX!" Monta exclaimed.

"Shoot me, everyone will know that youre a murder." Hiruma suddenly found some irritations from the kidnapper. 'I wont let 'my damn manager' hurt.' "tsk, You will be held with death penalty."

"I will!" the kidnapper shouted.

"Wait! No, Hiruma-kun, why you'd say it?" she heard the click from the gun. "NO!"

"Excuse me, excuse me..." while Sena and Monta want to see and looking forward whats happened because of the crowd.. and they finally see it.

_'Mamori-neechan?'_

"hehehe," the kidnapper laughed. "you want to save this girl by shooting you? hah, this girl might be proud because she had a guy like him."

Mamori think about it._ 'Must I be lucky when Hiruma wants to save me?'_

she heard a bang of a gun._ 'Must be...' "HIRUMA?"_

Hiruma fell down.

"ugh," Hiruma exclaimed. _"I must be dumped. I'll try to save her..."_

"H-Hiruma-kun!" Mamori shouted. She want to go near from Hiruma, but she can't. the kidnapper holds her two hands tightly. "Let go of me, damn you!" she tried to move to have her hands uncaptured, and she successfully avoid her hands to him, and go to Hiruma where he lay on. She cried, with a sad and angry face. she kneeled, and sniffed. Holding his upper shirt to strive the anger in fists.

"What are you doing? I thought you're the best quarterback of our team, why can't you applied for it?" She suddenly cried louder, and she stare at the kidnapped standing, "I wont forgive you for the rest of my life! you.. you.." she slightly moved into Hiruma.

She noticed that Hiruma's head was moving with a slightest of movement.

"Keh, damnit, look up here," Hiruma made his voice higher, and he said this in lower voice, "my damn girlfriend pretender."

"Hi..Hiruma-kun?" Mamori sniffed after saying it, and she slowly stared at him.

"I wont die if it means I will protect you. Keh, you made me serious around the pretending situation." he smiled with an evil look, but it looks like he's serious. he slowly looked at her, "dont cry, damnit."

The police already captured the kidnapper. but still Mamori cried.

Mamori noticed about when Hiruma lays after the shot.

"H-hey! where did you shot? why there's no blood? whats up with your police uniform?" she slightly laughed when she recall what Hiruma wears.

"This is from what I said. kekeke, remember, the police had a motto of "To Serve and Protect"? remember, I dont shout when I shot!" he suddenly woke up, and sat down beside her.

They are from the middle of the street. They dont care what's around them.

Hiruma said it in low voice. "I.." he cupped her face that has full of emotions. "..have fulfilled my weakness, because of you."

Mamori suddenly sniffed, and gritted, "you'd let out your weakness, because of me?"

"hmmph, shut up, My damn girlfriend." Hiruma slightly moved towards her, cupped her face again, and began to kiss her.

"Sena?" Monta continued, "why you're crying?"

"If Mamori-neechan will marry Hiruma-san.."

"-no, it wont happened." Monta said it.

"But, what do you think they're doing? Monta-kuunnn.." Sena shaked Monta with his shoulders.

"Ahh- thats nothing.."

"uwaaaaaaaahhh!"

_**Any comments? XDD my first fanfic :D hehe XD i think it was long..**_

_**Review please! :D**_


End file.
